Room of Requirement
by Consonance
Summary: The Room of Requirement. A bet. Drugged students. Snape, Harry, and the Malfoys. Slash. All makes for a good time at Hogwarts
1. The Challenge

A/N: This story is a plot bunny challenge sent in by my friend Ary. It's a double slash pairing and I am warning everyone that it isn't all kosher.  
  
Warning: Slash and some OOC [appearances] occurs in this and following chapters.  
  
***  
  
"Just there Sevvie. I knew you could make me come again."  
  
  
  
"Don't let me doubt you again my Lucy."  
  
Harry looked at Draco and kicked the wall. "It's our turn for the Room of Requirement. Snape and Lucius are at it again," Harry pouted.   
  
Draco kissed Harry lightly on the cheek and whispered, "I'll take care of it Harry."  
  
***  
  
Draco walked into the room and smirked. Boy was this going to be a great moment. Little Draco challenging his father and his lover to a bet. And he was sure that Harry and he were going to win.  
  
"Father, Severus. I contest both of you to a challenge. A challenge to see which pair can turn on the most Hogwarts students," Draco purred, dragging in Harry whose eyes were darkening.  
  
"And where should this challenge take place, my son?" queried Lucius, liking the idea already.  
  
"In the Great Hall, and I shall drug everyone's food magically so that they will be able to watch, yet will not remember in 2 hours. I found it in your desk, Professor Snape," Draco said simply, lounging on Harry's lap, who was comfortably sitting on a bench. Snape colored, and was trying to sheild his naked body from the boy's prying eyes, which clearly weren't interested.  
  
"So it is settled. Tomorrow, at dinner. I'll be expecting you both." With Harry in tow, Draco left the room and grinned. He'll be able to show the whole school how much better he was.  
  
***  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Do you like it? Hate it? Do tell. 


	2. The Wagers

A/N: This story is a plot bunny challenge sent in by my friend Ary. Oh yeah, not my characters [oh darn].  
  
Warning: Slash and some OOC [appearances] occurs in this and following chapters.  
  
***  
  
Harry shivered. The dungeons were always drafty. The greatest thing about dating the Slytherin Prince was that he has his own rooms, complete with silencing charms, wards, and a big bathroom. Not to mention the finest sheets in the castle. And, Harry mused, the most kinkiest habits known to wizardry.   
  
  
  
First there was the leather straps hanging on the walls, and the magical handcuffs clinging so innocently to the bedposts. Let's not forget the vials of carefully labelled aphrodisiacs. Harry closed his eyes and remembered Draco stripping him down, and telling him that he needed to do a little research. For hours Harry was strapped to the wall while Draco documented how fast each one worked, and how much. His left handed scrawl got messier near the end until Draco finally let Harry come to a release together. Harry smiled at the recollection.  
  
  
  
In the nightstand were bottles of various lubricants and massage oils. Those oils were only used on special occasions, and stealthily Draco laced them with a spell to make the passion last longer. Draco's bedroom was a wet dream come true.  
  
Draco came back from the bathroom, and lounged on the bed, his silk silver robe barely covering his naked pale body and set off his hair to look like pure heaven. Harry's breath caught in his throat. "See anything you like?" Draco asked Harry, knowing full well what Harry was staring at.  
  
Harry got up and crawled toward Draco on the bed. "Only you."  
  
Draco reached over and with long graceful fingers carefully undid the tie on Harry's emerald robe. His natuarally lightly tanned chest came into view, and Draco's eyes widened at the sight of Harry, erect and waiting. Draco straddled Harry, and whispered in his ear, "Tsk, tsk. We need to start planning for the banquet tomorrow. As I see it, we'll be dessert."  
  
***  
  
Lucius was pacing up in down in the Room of Requirement. A challenge, from his son no less. And Harry. Lucius couldn't have been more pleased when he heard the news. If Gryffindor prowess ran in generations, Lucius could only hope that Harry was as good as his godfather. Knowing his son's taste in people, it was almost guaranteed. That would be a good idea. There needs to be benefits weighing on this. Sev wouldn't mind a threesome with the Gryffindor Sex Maniac, now would he?  
  
***  
  
The mirror lying face down on the vanity table was glowing. It must be Father to make some demands. And with time to spare too. Well, fucking my relentless Gryffindor will have to wait. Blood always was thicker then semen... or was it the other way around?  
  
Draco picked up the mirror. "And how may I help you Father? Need more lubricant?" Draco coyly asked.  
  
"Your gallon tub was more than sufficient last time. I would like to wager more on this challenge of yours, son," Lucius replied.  
  
"Oh really, Father? And what would that be?" Draco replied.  
  
"If Severus and I win, we get a night with Harry Potter, with no spells cast on him," Lucius smoothly responded.  
  
"Then if we win we get the Big Book of Sex Spells and Potions?" Draco answered just as smoothly.  
  
"Sev won't like this, but we aren't going to lose, son," Lucius said as he disconnected.  
  
"Neither are we, Father, neither are we."  
  
***  
  
TBC...  
  
A/N: Sorry 'bout the language, but my beta said it worked better... What do you think? 


	3. The Document

A/N: Lots of smut, slash, and hot sex. ::grins:: Warning on the slash. Oh and my language...  
  
Disclaimer: Not all mine.  
  
***  
  
Severus indeed was happy with the news. A night with Lucy and the famed Gryffindor? That has some serious advantages. Which would he fuck first? No wait, tie up Potter, watch him suck Lucy... or maybe tie up Lucy and make him watch. But first they would have to win that contest, or he'll have to go back to normal size. Not that it was bad, but Lucy liked it better this way.  
  
Lucius glided into the room, wearing tight leather pants and a tight white shirt. In his left hand was a pitcher of water. His hair was loose and he was wearing eyeliner and lipstick. "Sevvie. Take this water and douse me so my shirt is transparent," he commanded as he strutted around the Room of Requirement.  
  
Severus did as he was asked, and Lucius looked open mouthed at him. "I meant the shirt, not the trousers. I did not need any cold water in my trousers." Lucius said, looking down his pants.  
  
Severus hid a smirk and shrugged. "Oh well."  
  
***  
  
"Ok. I'm going to pole dance here, and you are going to be stripping here. You will be wearing that cute green leather thong I got you for Christmas and I will have music playing in the background. I will come over and start using the cinnamon..."  
  
  
  
Harry quickly covered Draco's mouth with his and two seconds later there was a knock on the door. "You prat," Harry whispered when Draco got up to open it. "I know it's your father. He's spying. I set up alarms and he's not up to par." Harry sniggered and Draco flashed a grin and opened the door. Standing outside was indeed his father. Harry and his fucking alarms. When he wasn't obsessed with being stalked by evil, he was good for something. Make that many things.  
  
"Father, how good to see you tonight. And I thought you'd be plotting away all night." Draco coyly opened the door and gestured to an uncomfortable worn chair for Lucius to rest in. Lucius did so, and proceeded to pull out a pen, and a piece of parchment.  
  
"Draco, this is a document that states all the rules and winnings of this challenge. I trust you both to read and sign." Lucius pulled out a pen as Draco read anxiously. He nodded to Harry and they both signed it, and immediately after, it folded itself up, and sealed. It would remain so until the challenge winner was determined. Lucius was trying to impress them. Time to use his first weapon: Harry.  
  
"Harry dear, can you slip into something more... comfortable for my father?" Draco cooed. Harry nodded and Draco knew exactly what he was going for. The Silver G-String. It was the first piece of kinky underwear Draco got him. Of course it showed off all his assets very nicely.  
  
When Harry re-emerged, Lucius's breathe caught in his throat. His pupils dialated, and a tell tale tenting was occuring in his nether regions.  
  
"Like what you see, Lucius?" said Harry, sitting himself on his lap.  
  
"Like you wouldn't believe..."  
  
***  
  
TBC...  
  
A/N: I was told to tone down the smutiness.. and I need a plot. Anyone got a plot? Or just smut? 


	4. The Complications

A/N: The "plot" is a challenge, and there is continous smut, slash, and general bad language. There is male on male action, and I'm warning you now.   
  
***  
  
Draco smirked at the idiocy of his father. Allowing Harry to see his desire. Of course, Harry is the second most attractive male in the school, and he is only wearing a tiny bit of metallic fabric, but why did his father have to look as if he was going to fuck him? That was Draco's job, and he was good at it. And Harry tells him that too.  
  
Draco couldn't help but be pleased at Harry's seduction of his father. Harry was nibbling on Lucius ear while straddling his lap. If he let Harry be for much longer Lucius would get the full lap dance, with the obligatory hand job afterward. But never satisfy them when you're trying to mess them up. So that is why, although Draco was stiffening at the sight of Harry, he called him off and bid his father good bye.   
  
Lucius was to incoherent for words and stumbled back toward the Room of Requirement. He walked back and forth in front of the tapestry thinking of Harry's body, Harry's lips, Harry's cock, Harry's eyes... And lo and behold was a room filled with inflatable Harry Potter dolls, each with a short realism spell with it. Severus must have gone back to his potion room. Oh well... more Harrys for him then.  
  
***  
  
Severus, however, was actually mixing the drugging agent. His glamour fell off as he slowly dropped 3 hairs of the red eyes bat into the flask, which emitted a light cloud of scarlet smoke. The potion was ready.  
  
Severus was not aware of the fact his glamour had left him until he passed by a mirror. His nose was normal sized, and his hair was soft, fine, long, and free flowing. The sallow color to his skin lightened to a lovely shade of cream. His Dark Mark was only branded on his glamour, and could not afford to remain out of it for too long. Severus wondered which one of the three men he would get looking like normal. He sighed, and refocused on his glamour. It would be so nice if he could show them what he truly looks like.  
  
***  
  
Harry was horny. Draco did not let him give his father a lap dance. Being Draco's lover for the better part of a year, he knew when he was aroused, and seducing Lucius was doing the trick. Maybe he wonting him for himself? Harry licked his lips, and ran his fingers through his rumpled hair.  
  
Draco pounced on Harry as soon as his father was out of the room. He ground his cock into that of his lover, his fuck buddy, *his* Harry. Harry hissed out in Parseltongue, and made Draco even harder. Draco kissed Harry hungerly, then released him.  
  
"We need to get to work."  
  
***  
  
TBC...  
  
A/N: Aha! I think I found a plot... and lost it. Oh well. Smut works too. ::grins:: 


	5. The Dream

A/N: Again, I warn of the slash content, along with the possiliblity [surprise] of smut, bad language, and naughty characters. I own the story, not the characters.  
  
***  
  
Severus the next day handed Draco and Harry one vial each of the potion, trust them both to be able to get into the kitchens and contaminate the food. Of course, the two most notorious rule breakers didn't sneak in. Harry was surrounded by House Elves with Dobby at the helm, while Draco laced the desserts. Drugging the student body... now that was surely a first. Harry made his excuses to the House Elves, and the two wizards left the kitchens and passed by the Room of Requirement.   
  
"Draco," Harry began as he slowed down near the enterence. "Do you wonder what your father is doing in the Room?"   
  
Draco looked pensive for a second, and then answered, "Do you know something I don't know?"  
  
Harry smirked. He had a lot to smirk about, actually. He was very good at seducing. Harry thought back to when he had first seduced Draco. He had found the blonde in the Room of Requirement with a few living dolls. Harry had watched the erotic performance from the doorway, and within a few minutes, began to take advantage of the scene before him. It was when Draco had noticed him that they had shared their first kiss. That, of course, led to other things, but the memory was a sweet one. Draco Malfoy was the greatest catch in the school and he had caught him with a room of Harry dolls.  
  
Draco 's face colored as he figured out why Harry was smirking. Harry shrugged and said simply, "I wonder how much you two are alike."  
  
Harry grabbed Draco hand and they paced in front of where the door is supposed to be. After the third time, the Room materialized.  
  
In front of the two teenaged wizards was the most frightening experiences of deja vu. Lucius Malfoy, in all his glory, was sleeping on a nest of several Harry dolls. Both boys stood shocked in front of the sight.  
  
Draco was the first to break the silence. "Good to know my father has acquired good taste."  
  
Harry turned slowly and kissed Draco lightly on the lips.  
  
"At least he aimed high."  
  
***  
  
Severus didn't dislike his students. True, there were some he couldn't stand, like those Weaseleys and occasionally Longbottom. But he never hated Harry. Harry, with his disheveled hair and his piercing green eyes. He could make everyone wish they were truly all they could be.   
  
Severus was never one for introspection. It made it harder to ignore his conscience. So he needed to mask his imperfection. So, he tried to make him unhappy.  
  
So how ironic is it that he is the only one that had ever seemed happy? Draco was a good looking kid, but he was fucking his father and you can never truly have them both and expect to not compare. So he could have perfection's father, and perfection's boyfriend, Harry.  
  
***  
  
Lucius didn't, as a rule, dream. Dreams make too many things complicated. But Lucius also didn't, as a rule, sleep under the influence of various spells.  
  
So Lucius dreamed. Many would say that he couldn't possibly be that foolish to dream with a challenge so close at hand. But Lucius wasn't conscious, and his subconcious decided for him. His dream began.  
  
He was back in Hogwarts, the same age as Draco and Harry. He was walking into one of his classes when a swirl of fog came and covered his classmates. Draco stepped toward him, and whispered "Trust me."  
  
They melded into one person and walked back to their room. Inside was Harry, tied, starkers, and at their mercy. They took him after coating themselves with the special oil. All Lucius could see was himself pounding into Harry. With Draco.  
  
Harry looked up at them, and moaned. "You should have had me earlier. I've been waiting for you for my entire life."  
  
And then wth a jerk back to reality, Lucius woke up. His dream didn't even let him come.  
  
***  
  
TBC...  
  
A/N: Any twists? Is it confusing? Do we wish I just get to the challenge now? Am I fufilling your smut needs? 


	6. The Glamor

Warning: Lots of slash, and other fun stuff. You no like, you no read.  
  
A/N: I was told to get to the challenge [and I was trying to space out the fun] so here we go...  
  
***  
  
It was Transfiguration. Hermione was being brillant, as usual, and Ron was consistantly turning the teapot into a dove, which by itself was a bit sappy. Harry almost felt bad for him, but Ron definately did not need to know that Hermione was not exactly Miss Prim.  
  
McGonagal droned on. Harry's talent with Transfiguration had appeared after the first time he had been with Draco, to the astonishment of everyone. McGonagal had muttered about James and Lily, and a broken curfew, but Harry didn't care. It had happened in every subject, and Harry was able to write in Parseltongue also, and enchanted a decoder for Draco.  
  
Harry was bored changing the teapot into kittens, so he decided to flirt. Seamus looked too intent on his work. Harry sauntered over... and then the class ended.  
  
Harry shrugged and then remembered that classes were over for the day. Time for immediate preperation.  
  
***  
  
Draco was sitting in Charms, and was tired of sending Crabbe's left shoe across the room. If he knew Harry as he knew he did, the horny little bugger should be planning a flirting attack right about now.  
  
The class ended. Draco smiled. Harry may be attractive and smart, but he was loyal and predictable, and that was the way Draco wanted him to be.  
  
***  
  
Draco and Harry met in Draco's room. They both changed into less suitable clothes, and put their robes on over them. Harry's green leather thong was inspected by Draco, and was found to be skimpy enough. Draco wore a matching scarlet one. Harry and Draco coated themselves with oil, the vanilla one that would be absorbed in the skin until the wearer wished it to appear. They would both be at dinner until before dessert, where they would get ready for the display.  
  
Draco had conjured up an "Arose-O-Meter". The potion was tied to it, and after an hour, each person would be brought back to their original state. It would be the most fair way, since his father could not tamper with it. Soon they were both ready for dinner.  
  
***  
  
Severus felt, well, ugly. Would Lucius mind if he took off his glamor? It could win them the challenge. Speaking of Lucius, where is he?  
  
Severus walked down the corridors toward the Room of Requirement. After walking past three times, Severus walked in.  
  
***  
  
Lucius saw Severus, and grinned. The Harry dolls were all used since the night before, and Lucius had had quite a few dreams. And Lucius dreamed of a glamor-less Severus.  
  
"Sevvie, my dear. You've been hiding something, haven't you?"  
  
***  
  
TBC...  
  
A/N: Didn't want to jump too fast... and I don't know what Sev and Luc should wear. Any suggestions? Please tell. 


	7. The Dinner

A/N: Thanks for all the wardrobe suggestions... I'll probably throw them all in somehow. Oh yeah... Not all mine, there is slash, a lot of foreplay, and tons of horniness. No like, no read. Like, then read on!  
  
Warning: Slash, and some other stuff.  
  
***  
  
Lucius twirled his wand in his hand, while circling Serverus like prey. He stopped and put a hand out to Severus's shoulder.  
  
"My, my, my. A glamour. How unusual this is, Sev. What do you truly look like? You must be real good to fool me." Lucius was whispering the last part into Severus's ear, and Severus shivered. Lucius smirked the Malfoy smirk and reached into his pocket without Severus noticing.  
  
"You know what? Suprises turn me on. What about you?" With that, Lucius uncorked a vial of potion and splashed it on Severus. Slowly, the glamor faded away: hair growing longer and finer, skin beginning to look brighter, nose shrinking. Severus looked at Lucius, whose ow eyes had betayed him as they dilated to a dark grey.  
  
Severus advanced toward Lucius in a very un-Snape-like manner. "Do you like what you see?"  
  
***  
  
Harry stepped into the transporter in Draco's closet, and transferred himself to the Gryffindor Boy's Lavatory. It was useful so as to not alert his peers of his whereabouts.  
  
Ron and Hermione were waiting for him, he knew. He ran some water through his hair, and exited. They both headed off toward the Great Hall, talking of everything and anything. All Harry could think about was Draco, and their upcoming performance.  
  
Harry sat down at his normal seat, facing the Slytherin table. Draco strided into the Great Hall, posed, then took his seat, grinning at Harry.  
  
"Bloody prancing poof," muttered Ron. Harry shot him a glare, while Seamus across from him did the same. Ron blushed, and Seamus winked at Harry. Harry shrugged and motioned to Professor Dumbledore, who was standing up to make a speech.  
  
Harry didn't actually hear the speech, he was fantasizing about Draco. But he applauded with the rest, and Dumbledore conjured up the food. Everyone focused on their food, and Harry couldn't wait for dessert.  
  
***  
  
Lucius was wearing his sheer cat suit, and his black lacy g-string was showing. Severus was not allowed to revert back into his glamour. He was coated with oil, and was wearing a white leather thong, and a matching collar, leash, and kitty ears.  
  
"Purr for me Sevvie. You are such a good kitty." Lucius mummered, running his fingers through Severus's hair.  
  
"As you wish, Lucy"  
  
***  
  
TBC...  
  
A/N: Thanks for the wardrobe suggestions. Any other suggestions for the story is welcome! 


	8. The Comments

Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine... they are someone else's alltogether  
  
Warning: Lots of slash, general horniness, and other stuff you should be aware of before we start.  
  
A/N: I would like to thank people for their suggestions on the outfits... This is going to be another short chapter because I'm still not sure of what I want the characters to do. Any suggestions would be appreciated. Thanks.  
  
***  
  
Harry felt rather excited about not wearing his proper uniform under his robes. Oh hell, Harry felt his cock stiffen at the sight of Draco eating a sausage. A lovely, plump sausage at that. Draco caught Harry staring, and slowly brought it to his mouth, and slowly began to push it in his mouth. Harry's prick was at full attention, and he only came back to the feast from his mental images of a Draco blow job by Ron.  
  
"Ew. I'm not eating any of those sausages. Malfoy's basically sucking it off. That is a mental picture I did not need," Ron complained. Hermione slapped Ron's arm, and mumbled something about immaturity.  
  
Draco smirked, and continued eating.  
  
***  
  
Lucius picked up his robe, and put it on over his painstakingly erotic outfit. Across the room, Severus was grumbling.  
  
"Can't see why I fucking have to go to the fucking feast without my fucking glamor," he spat as he got dressed. "And this oil... I'll never live this down."  
  
"That's the point, Sevvie dear."  
  
***  
  
TBC... 


	9. The Beginning

A/N: This contains slash, non-original characters, and lots of not age appropriate material. You are warned.

* * *

The dessert appeared on the table. Harry moaned in pain and mumbled about a belly-ache. Harry blushed as he heard snickering coming from Draco. Glancing to make sure everyone was eating their desserts properly, Draco muttered the activating charm.  
  
With an audible crack, the tables all pushed to the side and a long catwalk complete with two poles on the end adorned the center of the great hall.  
  
The Arouse-O-Meter was set up at a podium. All the faces of the student body were in rapt attention.  
  
And then in burst a glamorless Snape -- in all his oiled glory. He simply shone, and looked as regal as one could in a white leather thong, with his matching collar, leash, and kitty ears. He slinked over to the stage, gyrating his hips. He felt Lucius's hands trace patterns on his chest and could feel Lucius's body pressed up against his.  
  
The Arouse-O-Meter started to show numbers.  
  
Severus growled as Lucius started to suck the spot right below his ear. Lucius hands snaked to his nipples, and started to rub in circles around them. Lucius grinded his hips in time with Severus, and flipped him around to kiss him roughly, and throughly.  
  
The Arouse-O-Meter shone 1%. The Slytherins gaped at their now hot Head of House. The Ravenclaws and Gryffindors were trying to make sure it was their potions professor. The Hufflepuffs, of course, were the first to be "counted".  
  
Lucius pushed Severus down on the platform. Lucius managed to slide down to perfectly straddle Severus without actually making contact. Lucius braced himself on his hands, and began to lick a trail from Severus's collarbone down the middle of his chest. Lucius hips were already thrusting, yet still failed to contact Severus where he obviously wishing for it.

* * *

Draco and Harry were off to the side, preparing for their debut. "Harry, you'll go first, because you are the Golden Boy of Hogwarts. If I start shagging you first, then we'll lose valuable arousals." Draco explained, activating part of the oil on their skins. Draco frowned slightly, and adjusted the sheen on Harry's hips. The shadow didn't work that well.  
  
Harry pouted. "Of course you put on the sustaining oil. I hate this stuff. It takes me so long to get off..."   
  
Draco smothered Harry's complaint with a kiss. "That is the entire point of it. You have to take your time. Or else you'll be ahead of me, and we all know that we don't want that to happen, do we?" Draco purred, messing up Harry's hair, which ultimately had no ill side effect. "I hate when I can mess up your hair, and it makes you look throughly shagged, yet I spend time and effort to no avail." Draco took his turn at pouting.  
  
"Aren't you glad you're fucking me, and not competing with me?"

* * *

TBC...  
  
A/N: I'm starting to get threats if i didn't post soon. I decided to write short chapters because, hey, I can. Please review, and suggest favorite poses/moves/etc. 


	10. The Adults

A/N: This contains slash, non-original characters, and lots of not age appropriate material. You are warned... or you should have noticed by now.  
  
Lucius slowly removes his cat suit, and slinks over to the pole set in the center of the stage. He wrapped a leg around it and then spun around. His hair cascaded down and was flowing freely about his face. Severus got up and lifted Lucius off of the pole.  
  
"I'm not ready yet, Sevvie," Lucius purred in Severus ear while nibbling on his earlobe.  
  
"But I am."  
  
The Arouse-O-Meter was up to a shocking 12%. Hufflepuffs were snogging, and Ravenclaws looked rather intrigued. Harry and Draco were not happy.  
  
Lucius entwined his legs around Severus's waist while Sev plundered his mouth. A sudden spark of arousal popped the Meter up to 20%.  
  
The Slytherins were releiving one another, albeit secretly. Everyone in Slytherin house had a crush on a Malfoy at one point or another.  
  
Lucius's and Severus's last move was the unveiling of Severus, where Lucius managed, in one graceful move, to unclothe and show in all his glory, Severus Snape.  
  
With an audible pop, the Arouse-O-Meter shone at 78%. The adults were finished.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: I don't know what to let them do. I need sugestions... really. 


	11. The Students

Warning: Slash. Stuff. You know the drill  
  
A/N: Again, short chapter. Too effing hot to write. Really, it is.  
  
===  
  
Draco looked Harry over one last time.  
  
"It's now or never, beautiful," Draco purred as he gave Harry a last chaste kiss.  
  
"Better make it now. I want that spell book," Harry answered with a determinable glint in his unshielded emerald eyes.  
  
Harry strode out to the central table. His eyes were charmed so that his glasses were not necessary. His body glinted with the oil and his hair a mussed as can be.   
  
Just when Harry made it on stage, the lights dimmed, and suddenly flashing colored lights and techno music appeared. Harry undulated on stage, moving to the music and showing off his perfect body to the school in the most scrumptious ways.  
  
===  
  
The Arouse-O-Meter ticked to life at 46%.  
  
===  
  
Draco watched his boy-toy shake it onstage. He saw all the ravenous faces in the crowd. He saw the score. And then he got horny.  
  
===  
  
Draco then joined Harry onstage. The danced with each other, but not on each other. It looked to anyone watching as if they were pieces of a whole.  
  
===  
  
Severus looked back at the Arouse-O-Meter. 70%. And dammit, he was getting horny. If only he could get in on some of that action.  
  
===  
  
Draco and Harry started kissing, and then smearing the oil all over each other.  
  
The hour was ending.  
  
===  
  
TBC.  
  
A/N: I will finish. I need ideas!!! I cannot think of all this smut on my own. Well, I can, but please, help me out here. 


	12. The Results

A/N: This contains slash, non-original characters, and lots of not age appropriate material. You are warned... or you should have noticed by now...  
  
The Arouse-O-Meter shone at 100. Harry and Draco were no where to be found, although, if one was exceptionally clever, as Severus tended to be, one could almost guess where they would be.  
  
An un-glamoured Snape stormed down the hallway, still wearing the revealing outfit Lucius conjured for him. He paced in front of the Room of Requirement, and found both boys in a candent posistion. He stormed over toward Harry, tore Draco off of him, and kissed Harry bruisingly on the lips.  
  
Draco stared, unable to immediately comprehend that Severus, his father's fuck-buddy, was trying to rape his ... well, his Harry.

* * *

Harry was confused. First he was kissing Draco, biting Draco, feeling Draco, and now... Now another pair of desire-darkened eyes stare into his glazed emerald ones as the intruder tries very forcibly to shove his tongue down his throat. And it wasn't Draco. Draco would nip at his tongue, biting gently, but never like this.  
  
Then Harry got the big picture. It was Severus. Without his glamour. And what a sight. Where is Draco?

* * *

Severus smirked. It's so much easier to get what you want when you are drop-dead gorgeous .

* * *

TBC.  
  
A/N: Sorry about the wait. My "muse" left me (actually, I was trying to find the plot, but whatever works). Review with any new and exciting 'positions' we can get our famous boys into! I dare you. 


	13. The Book

A/N: This contains slash, non-original characters, and lots of not age appropriate material. You are warned... or you should have noticed by now.

A/N2: Sorry about the long time between postings. I just got a writer's block.

* * *

Dumbledore smiled, watching the Grand Hall quickly turn back into its normal position. He had known Severus and the elder Malfoy were abound in the castle, and a special copy of the Mauraders map, courtesy of the meekest of the original Mauraders, had shown him that the Malfoys had been consistently using the Room of Requirement. Dobby was always a good source of information when it came to the Malfoy and Potter pair. The clever headmaster knew not to trust anything those two students didn't eat.

And what a show it was. That definitely qualifies to the more secret pensive hidden in his special armoire.

I trust the winnings were worth it, Dumbledore mused. Severus hadn't been without his glamour since somewhere in his first years of Hogwarts. A pity, surely, but Lucius probably won't stand for it much longer. A chuckle escaped as he walked toward the infamous Room of Requirement.

* * *

Draco was not happy. "Severus! get your oily hands off my Harry!" he fumed, brandishing his wand. "If you checked the results, we won. We get the book, and you do not get Harry."

Severus, running on hormones, looked at Draco blankly. Without his glamor, Harry should want him. Draco too. It should be a big Severus parade! Or orgy. Orgies are better.

Lucius stepped from the shadows. "Draco, you should know better than reasoning with a horny Severus when you have such a scrumptious specimen," Lucius drawled as he strode toward his son. "Here is the book, as promised."

Draco scowled, hugging the book toward his chest, but still glaring at the Potions master licking his Harry. No one else gets to lick him, or touch him, or anything him. There was no way he and Harry were going to lose, hence why the sexy Gryffindor was put up as collateral. But his musings were interrupted by someone opening the door to the room.

* * *

A/N: Again, sorry about the year or so wait. But yeah. Here you go. 


End file.
